prototypefandomcom-20200222-history
Douglas Rooks
Col. Douglas Rooks (callsign "Checkmate") is an elite Blackwatch officer responsible for the operations of Blackwatch in New York Zero. Due to his unwavering loyalty and commitment to Blackwatch's mission, Rooks was assigned to protect NYZ's three quarantine zones and to facilitate various Blackwatch and Gentek initiatives. During his time in NYZ, Rooks oversaw various projects that attempted to weaponize the viral monsters known to terrorize the human populace. Biography IT SUCKS The Test Subject When James Heller broke out of Gentek's cotainment facility, Rooks prioritizes the capture/death of Heller as Blackwatch's objective. At one point, Heller disguised as a Blackwatch soldier attempted to assassinate Rooks, only for the colonel to mysteriously vanish in his sights once the former got distracted. Heller made a second attempt on Rooks' life, when the latter was on his cellphone conversing with his wife. Just as Heller was about to strike Rooks, the Colonel's mentioning of his daughter over the phone call stops the former Sergeant short. Heller quickly changed into Lieutenant Riley's form, subtly touched at the fact that behind the ruthless face of a Blackwatch officer, Rooks was a family man. Not realizing that Riley was dead and that Heller had been assuming the Lieutenant's identity, Rooks accidentally slipped to Heller that the latter's daughter, Amaya is still alive. Ultimately, however, Rooks deduced that "Riley" had gone rogue, and ambushed him, only to be surprised when Heller revealed himself. Being held at a gunpoint, Heller politely informed Rooks that all he cared about was Amaya's safety. The stunned Rooks did not shoot Heller (useless as it would have been), and allowed him go his way. Later on, Rooks contacted Heller via Blacknet, exclaiming that he had Amaya captive within Gentek headquarters. Confrontation Between Fathers Despite Red Crown Command's orders to evacuate the headquarters, Rooks was cornered by Heller, accompanied by two Blackwatch troopers. When Heller again stated that all he wanted was Amaya, Rooks surprises Heller by killing his troops with his pistol. Setting down his firearm, the colonel then asks Heller to leave the city with his daughter, pointing at where Amaya was held. With that, Rooks left the Gentek headquarters. ALEX MERCER SUCKS Characteristics Rooks is an enthusiastic, tough and quick-minded person when compared to the former General Randall. He is occasionally thrilled about the positive developments in his operations and enraged about the negative ones. Even with the commitment for Blackwatch, Rooks was compassionate about his family. This differentiates him from the rest of the Blackwatch operatives. Despite his moment of kindness however, Rooks was still shown to be ruthless, at one point reminding Blackwatch personnel that mass civilian casualties are acceptable should the infection be purged, although it was more pure pragmatism on his part rather than sadism as displayed by many of his subordinates. Rooks was also quite furious when "Riley" supposedly became a traitor, and was shocked when his trusted soldier was revealed to be dead and merely another disguise for Heller. In spite of this, however, Rooks still proved to be far more caring than the majority of his troops, going as far to shoot two of his own men to allow Heller to get his daughter back. Alaso miron is so black that even Michael Jackson cant see him! Trivia *Rooks is one of the few Blackwatch officials not to be consumed by Heller, nor infected by Alex Mercer's Whitelight virus. *Rooks had been stationed within NYZ for at least six months, as he complains to his wife that his tour of duty may extend to "another six months". Gallery Rooks Concept 1.png Rooks WP 1.png Rooks WP 2.png References Category:Characters Category:Prototype 2 Characters Category:Blackwatch Characters